comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Frost
Emma Grace Frost was born on December 28, 1985 to Winston and Hazel Frost. Emma is a powerful Mutant with the power of Telepathy. Early Life Emma Frost is the younger of two daughter's the other named Adrienne Frost. Unknown to their family or themselves, the Frost sisters were Mutants whose telepathic abilities matured upon reaching puberty. After finishing High School, She inherited a good deal of wealth, but most of her large fortune was the result of her business successes. She rose rapidly through the world of business thanks to her intelligence, drive, personal charm, and her secret use of her psionic abilities. Emma also considered becoming a model at one point, but ended up posing for Playboy instead, although never becoming a full time model. Hellfire Club Emma Frost's beauty and talents brought her an invitation to join the Hellfire Club, an elite social organization of the world's wealthy and powerful figures. As a stripper at the Hellfire Club, Frost was approached by Professor X, Moira Kinross and Nathan Xavier to join the newly forming team of X-Men. She refused, although Vulcan thought that Xavier should have forcibly changed her mind. After some time, Frost became the ally of Sebastian Shaw who was a member of the Club's Council of the Chosen, a group which secretly conspired to achieve world domination through economic and political means. Like Frost, Shaw was a mutant. Together Shaw and Frost staged a coup that gave them control of the Council of the Chosen, which they renamed the Inner Circle. Shaw took the title of Black King and Frost became the new White Queen. Under Shaw and Frost, the Inner Circle was dominated by superhuman mutants. Frost recruited young superhuman mutants and trained them in the use of their powers at her school so that they might use those powers on the Inner Circle's behalf. Most of these mutant students were members of a team called the Hellions. Emma was enemies with fellow Inner Circle member Selene the Black Queen, who sought to be close to Sebastian Shaw. Season 1 Frost first encountered the team of mutants called the X-Men when she attempted to recruit young mutant Katherine "Kitty" Pryde for her school and captured a number of X-Men. She and her Hellions were defeated by the X-Men and disappeared for several months. Season 2 After another loss at the hands of the X-Men, Frost again would try to come up with a plan to beat the X-Men. Joining The X-Men Later, the X-Men joined with the Hellions in order to protect the White Queen from an attacker known as Trevor Fitzroy, but not before Fitzroy's brutal assault plunged Frost into a coma and brought about the untimely demise of the majority of the Hellions. Still alive, the X-Men brought her body back to the Med-lab at the X-Men's mansion. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Powers and Abilities Emma Frost possesses telepathy abilities matching those of Charles Xavier. Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. *'Telepathy:' Since her introduction, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited pychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. Frost's abilities rival that of Charles Xavier, her incredible power and conniving ways are evident in her first appearance whereby she manages to capture and sedate him. Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. *'Latent Telekinesis:' Emma was also stated to be a potential telekinetic. During the Onslaught Saga, Emma unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Synch then used this ability to telekinetically levitate objects. After further clarifications, it was stated that this phenomenon is one of Frost's powers that potentially lies within her mutation. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation, Frost now possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold hearted and to lose her empathy for others. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 2 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Farenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Farenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Romantic Interests and Relationships *Nathan Xavier (Currently engaged) *Scott Summers (Long term relationship) *Gambit Friends *Scott Summers (Cyclops) *Gambit *Rogue *Brooke Colbert (Tarot) *Lois Lane *Peyton Myers-Summers *Vulcan *Sheamus Cassidy *Lucas Summers *M *Moonstar *Jubilee Notes *Frost is a co-leader for a volunteer mission group called Hope Children's Home that provides love and time to mutant children that have been neglected, abused, and discarded. *Has a tattoo on her foot. *Is a fan of the NFL football team, The New Orleans Saints. *Is a graduate from the University of New Orleans with a degree in Marketing. *Emma posed in Playboy. Links * Emma's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:X-Men Members Category:Millionaires Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters